I Was Gonna Runaway
by Fiona12690
Summary: 15 year old Carol believes it's time for her to leave the nest. She doesn't see a reason for her to stay. Can someone close to her give her a good enough reason to stay?


**I Was Gonna Runaway**

**Summary:** 15 year old Carol believes it's time for her to leave the nest. She doesn't see a reason for her to stay. Can someone close to her give her a good enough reason to stay?

**Carol's Pov **

On this day I see clearly that it's time that I left. Are you shocked? Don't be. My parents have their hands filled to the brim with Mike and Ben. Of course they wouldn't have time for me. I'm not the troublemaker nor am I the youngest any longer. I'm just Carol, the middle child to my parents and miss nerd brains to my brothers. It's not like they'd miss me anyways, right?

I pulled a small suitcase out from under my bed and started packing. Packing to go where? I had no clue. Hopefully somewhere warm because my jacket was downstairs and trying to sneak past my family to go and get it was going to be hazardous to my health. Everyone was in the living room probably watching some tv before bed. I of course gave the excuse that I had a test to study for so there were no questions asked. If only they knew.

I could hear their laughing from downstairs. They're distracted well enough for me to bust out of here without any of them noticing. I went over to my window and opened it, grabbing my suitcase I lightly tossed it out of my window and down into the bush below. I turned around one last time, looking back at my room before leaping out of the window and onto the tree.

" Dang, I don't remember this thing being this hard to climb down. " I was soon near the bottom when I heard my families laughing die down and soon stop. They were heading upstairs for bed. I struggled in getting down the rest of the way, my shirt kept catching on the bark. I had to get off of this tree and grab my bag quickly.

As soon as I was down I ran to the bush and bent down to pick up my bag. When I was right up again I found myself staring into the eyes of my older brother, Mike, through the window. I had forgotten that it was his night to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. With a panicked expression on my face I dropped my suitcase and ran for it.

I heard Mike's voice calling after me, chasing after me. I dodged threw the neighbors yards and over their fences hoping to throw him off. After I had ran twelve blocks weaving through yards and gardens, I was tired. So I stopped for a breather. I hadn't heard Mike's voice for a while now. He must have gone back to the house. At least I hoped he did.

" Carol!"

" Crap!" I hissed, Mike didn't turn around and go back to the house, he had circled around. I barely noticed anything that was going on around me. I just knew that I needed to get away from Mike. I was about to step into the street and dart across it when I felt a body slam into mine, pulling me back, his arms grabbing me around my waist.

" Carol, STOP!" He yelled in my ears. I stopped trying to get away as I noticed the tail-light's of a car whizzing past us doing about 50 in a 40. " Dammit, Carol are you trying to get yourself killed?"

" I wouldn't have been running into the street if you hadn't been following me." I shot back, I really didn't want to fight. I was tired from all the running I had done. I leaned back in my big brother's arms and sighed. He tightened his grip on me as if to say, 'I've got you.'

" Carol?"

" Yeah Mike..."

" You wanna tell me why you ran away from me? I mean you tell us you have a big test to study for and the next that I know is that I see you climb down from a tree and then runaway from me." I didn't answer his question right away, but I knew that he was still listening for my answer.

" I was gonna runaway." I was thinking of saying something else instead of that, but all that came out was, " I was gonna runaway." After a while I just kept repeating that phrase until I was crying it.

" Shhh... Carol, it's alright. I swear it's gonna be alright." He whispered into my ear as we just sat there on the sidewalk for who knows how long. Me with my phrase and him with his comforting words.

" Give me one reason to stay, Mike." I muttered though the tears twenty minutes later.

" Me, because I want you to."

**!**

" Carol. Tell me something. Is it really that bad living with all of us?" Mike questioned, letting go of Carol's waist as he turned her around so that she was facing him now.

" Mike..."

" Answer the question Care."

" No. It's not, but it is so infuriating sometimes. I just can't seem to describe it to you."

Mike looked Carol in her eyes and replied, " I think I can understand. Just promise me one thing."

" What?"

" Never run from me again."

" I promise. "

**A/N: Ok. My first ever Growing Pains story. I hope you liked it. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
